


fall in love with me

by daretogobeyondtheunknown



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretogobeyondtheunknown/pseuds/daretogobeyondtheunknown
Summary: “Would it be that bad?”“No. It wouldn’t be.”
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	fall in love with me

”Fall in love with me.”

The statement felt out of sorts – Soojin drawing a spoon to her lips, humming over the taste of the soup. “A little more salt,” she mumbled as she added another pinch, turning off the gas to the flame when it tasted just right, “Shuhua, where are-”

“Fall in love with me,” was spoken again, gentle like the wind on a beautiful summer day. It was a stark contrast to the robust and chaotic edge the world knew and loved.

“Yah,” Soojin squeaked softly as arms wrapped around her waist. Cold damp skin pressing into her backside, Soojin shivered. Still dressed in her clothes from the day, thick layers to keep out the winter chill, the chill made little sense, “You’ll just get dirty again,” she tutted, thinking of all the places they’d been throughout the day.

Nose nuzzling into the material covering Soojin’s shoulder, Shuhua mewed, “S’okay. I missed you.”

It seemed ridiculous. It hadn’t been more than twenty minutes since they had arrived home, Shuhua disappearing into the shower while Soojin turned to the kitchen. It wasn’t that she was hungry, rather, over the course of the day, the topic of seaweed soup had slipped into the conversation more than enough times for the idea to stick. 

“You didn’t answer me though.”

Drawn from her thoughts, Soojin felt her brows furrow. She couldn’t recall Shuhua asking a question.

As if sensing her plight, Shuhua repeated, “Fall in love with me.”

The words lingered on her skin and with a pensive frown, Soojin sighed, “That isn’t a question.” It was the slight squeeze about her midsection that let her know she had been heard, “Let’s eat.” With Shuhua molded to her like a second skin, Soojin ladled the soup into bowls. When the bowl placed before Shuhua earned little reaction, Soojin paused, “Are you not hungry?” The idea seemed unlikely.

Shuhua was always hungry.

Picking up the spoon, a crease pressed to her brow and a vice grip around the cool metal, Shuhua looked more ready for war than a late night meal. Clinking the spoon back down on the smooth table top surface, she turned furiously, “Yes. I am.”

There was a fire in her eyes and the chill Soojin felt earlier slipped away, “Good,” she whispered with a smile, reaching out to tuck Shuhua’s hair back behind her ears, “Eat.”

Relenting to her hunger, Shuhua did as she was told, part of the tension she had built in her shoulders slipping away with the first few sips. Only when she was halfway through did she stop, pushing her bowl away to lay her cheek down in its place, “Would it be that bad?” she whispered and it was in the way her tone waivered that Soojin drew pause.

Shuhua did not waiver.

Glancing down, Soojin smiled, “No. It wouldn’t be.”

“Then why-”

Offering a spoonful of soup, Soojin watched the way Shuhua huffed, shoulders rising in exasperation, but craned her neck regardless to accept the food. As she fed Shuhua another, Soojin could only shrug, “I already did.”


End file.
